Two Worlds
by QueenofMatoki
Summary: Claire and Aqua get sucked into the Smash Dimension. They quickly meet the Smashers, but trouble comes along. Somebody wants control of this "Earth" and the Smash Dimension as well. And they will stop at nothing to do that.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! I'm back! This story is from my new addiction to Super Smash! Hope you enjoy! Annnndd REVIEW PLZ!

Aqua's Pov

"This is Lucas." said, pointing to a rather short, blonde boy. "Hello Lucas!" I smiled happily at him. He shyly replied with a small voice, "Hello, what's your name?" "Aqua!" I replied immediately. smiled happily at me. "Why don't you show Lucas around our nice campus?" she asked me. "Yes !" I saluted. I acted too nice for a 10th grader (Sophomore). But, with my sparkling sky blue eyes and my long, naturally highlighted black and brown hair, many boys crushed on me.

But, I wasn't interested.

Soon, the bell rung and school was over. I sprinted to the basketball court, eager to introduce Lucas to everyone. (I'm the leader of the track and cheer team). Claire, my older sister, was practicing with the boys. She fiercely sprinted across the court and made a 3-pointer. Her aggressiveness was useful in all sports, such as football. But, Claire always played basketball 24/7. She quickly dribbled back and forth then did a fake pass and made another 3-pointer. It swooshed quietly down the net. They all high-fived each other. The game had been won.

Lucas's Pov

Flashback

"Lucas, my boy," Master Hand said, "when we send you to this 'Earth' find two human girls. It is up for you to decide who they are but, one must be strong and the other, kind. Also, bring back a strong team of people as well. When you have found them bring them back to the Smash Mansion."

End of Flashback

I had found who Master Hand was looking for. Claire, Aqua, and the basketball team.

They were what he had requested.

Aqua's Pov

The next day on the basketball court I watched Claire play with her team. When it was break time something unusual happened.

"I'm sorry Aqua-chan!" Lucas whispered before I fell into a large hole of nothingness.

Claire's Pov

"OWWW! My head!" I shouted. I quickly scanned the area. Aqua and the team were present. Twilight shook her head, "Woah. Where are we?" she sounded calm. "Who knows?" Ali replied. "Hey! There is a huge mansion over there!" Jenna exclaimed, "And there's FOOD!" Everyone stared at me. "Okay! I'll get some!" I gave in.

I quickly found the basement opening. I came up on a room with a large hall decorated with a long, red, lacy carpet. My feet were lost in the thick, warm felt. But then, I snapped back to attention. My eyes searched the long hall and found an opening to the air vent. I quickly heaved myself up into the vent.

The musty, dark, narrow vents headed straight for the kitchen. I wiped the thick amounts of dust that caught into my combat boots and headed for the pantry. I quickly raided and headed for the door.

But,

I looked out the clear window and gasped. There were people with swords practicing. It was entertaining to watch. I saw how quickly they dived and slashed. They were obviously pros.

Again I had to snap back to attention. But as I turned around, I saw a robot charging towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys…. I was wondering… what pair should I do with Aqua and Claire? The options areRoy, Pit, Ike, and Marth. Send me like a PM or review what pairing you want. If nobody replys to this I'm gonna have to choose the pairing and everyone doesn't want that! So, REVIEW PLEASE!

Oh, and I don't own anything….. I guess I had to put that in here

Byyeee!

-LittleWaterFlower


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything….

Twilight's Pov

"What is taking Claire so damn long?" Ali pouted.

"I'm not sure sis is okay!" Aqua replied worriedly, "Should we go check?"

"Well, it would sure save us time!" I said annoyed.

We found an opening to the basement and we all piled in. We stepped into a long hall with luxury carpet. We saw a flash and headed for that direction. It headed towards the garden.

"Hey!" A voice shouted.

We quickly turned around to see a guy with a red cap on. He turned to his companion, a robot, "Hey, R.O.B… These people are like that girl from earlier..." he said.

"Claire? You saw her? Tell me where she is please!" Aqua pleaded.

The guy known as "Red" led us through the garden and into the house. We entered a large room where many people gathered.

"That's not possible! We can't know for certain if she's the one were looking for!" a guy with a headband argued.

"But all of a sudden she appears when she's supposed to! Ike, you have got to listen!" A woman with blonde hair exclaimed.

There was a girl sitting in the middle of the room.

"CLAIRE!" Aqua shouted.

Then, a HAND drifted into the room. "Lucas says he knows her. Plus she is the right one. I am certain." IT said, "They are welcome to stay."

Claire's Pov

I picked up a sword in the weapon shed. I was gleaming white and the hilt was leather. The guys offered to helped me in sword fighting because I'd "need it". Guys… They always underestimated me.

I started fighting Ike. I slashed hard and aggressively. "I can totally beat you!" I toyed with him. We ended in a "draw" even though he beat me. I was new at this okay? He shook my hand afterwards. "You're a natural and you are super aggressive which is great for swordplay." He winked at me, "Roy, Marth, and I can show you how."

I practiced hard for about another week.

Aqua's Pov

I was down by the archery area with Pit. I shot a few arrows and most of them missed the target. "Okay, hold the bow like this." He adjusted my hand. I shot the arrow right through eight straw practice dummies. "Princess Zelda!" Pit yelled above, "You should give Aqua some Fire and Ice arrows." Zelda nodded and opened my hand. She then put in my hand a few arrows. Then she gave me a special quiver. "You must hold these arrows in this quiver." She told me and then walked off. "Those could help you fight against the evil force." Pit looked worried. I smiled and tried to cheer him up. "You were a great teacher." I told him. He smiled, "Thanks, you were great."

?'s Pov

"Well, they seem to be getting along well. Too bad we have to catch them."

AHH! Yes, I AM a jerk ending it here but I have to go! Its like 4:00A.M.

-LittleWaterFlower


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are gonna hante me. DON'T KILL ME! I showed stuff towards a certain pairing.

Chapter 3

Pit's Pov

Aqua is in my room with me now. She is so easy to talk to though, but, I always get distracted by her twinkling eyes, her smooth skin, and her glittering smile.

BANG!

BOOM!

SMASH!

The roof where my room is starts to break, and Aqua and I fall downwards. Quickly, I take flight with the wind. Then I remember. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Aqua is still falling. I catch her bridal-style in one swoop and gently place her on the ground.

"What the fuck was that?" the girl named Ali shouted.

Many large, dark Koopas are on the roof with blasters. Luckily, everyone is already outside. The Koopas hop down and start to fire their blasters. Aqua quickly takes out her arrows and shoots many of them down. But, many koopas just fill in the place where their comrades have fallen.

Claire's Pov

I was outside practicing with my sword, White Fang, when suddenly a blast was heard from the roof. I immediately ran into the clearing and saw that the rest of the Smashers were there.

Koopas start jumping from the sky. I take my sword out and start slashing and slashing. "It's no use!" Peach wailed. "Peach is right guys, we have to flee." Samus said.

We started running and running away from the mansion, with about a billion koopas in hot pursuit. Finally, we lost them in the dust. They were REALLY fast for turtles.

"Okay!" Peach exclaimed, "We need to get shelter! Come on people! Snap to it!" I started to swing White Fang into a large, sturdy oak tree. The massive tree fell over with a crash and I slowly carved it into good material for a large log mansion. (Yes, it has to be a log mansion. We have room for like 50 people living there!) As I returned to the clearing, I found Popo and Nana using their hammers and building the log mansion with excellent agility. I looked at what they had already done. It already was fit for ten people in a matter of thirty minutes! Finally, about two hours later, the log mansion was ready.

Aqua's Pov

The memory of Pit catching me as I fell was deep in my mind. I tried to wipe it clean so I talked to Princess Peach. "Aqua, honey, could you go check the area for any edible cooking material? I need to whip something up quick because everybody is tired. I already sent Pit out to get stuff too." I turned to leave but then, "Oh and if you see a small bluish flower with large, fluffy petals, BRING IT BACK! It's called the Light Flower. It is a nice ingredient that I have never come upon before." Peach added.

I walked out in the nice, refreshing, warm, sun. I hadn't noticed how nice the weather was here since all THIS happened. I admired the beautiful day shortly, then was on my way.

I quickly filled my basket with delicious provisions. It was still somewhat early in the afternoon so I went on a search mission.

I found a nice clearing with many flowers. I put and white lily in my hair. There were many pretty views and I found a small koi pond.

It started to get late so I stood up and started to head home.

I had almost reached the mansion but, I found a Light Flower! I started to reach for it but a hand already picked it. "Pit?" I said blushing, "You're still out?" He laughed and handed me the flower, "Yup. And here you can have this." Together, we walked together back to the mansion.

"Peach! I found the Light Flower!" I exclaimed with delight, as I showed her the unique flower. I also surrendered my basket full of other stuff. "Great job, dear! Would you mind helping me cook?" She asked.

I walked into the vast kitchen. There were pots and pans. Knifes, forks, spoons. There were cutting boards, high-tech ovens, microwaves, and grills. Everything imaginable used for cooking was in sight.

I started peeling the potatoes and onions and cut the tomatoes. I put them all into a large pot and added corn and meat. I added water and put it on the heater. Soon, everything was done. I put all the food out on a nice, fancy, long table. We ate and ate. Then, we settled to our rooms. Twilight, Claire, Ali and I were in the same room.

Ali's Pov

"Ali….Ali… ALI!" a woman I didn't know shouted at me. "What is your deal, lady? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?" I asked rather rudely. "If you even bothered to NOTICE, Allison Jenifer Lowe, YOU ARE DREAMING!" the lady yelled at me. Woah, this lady has problems I can tell you that much. I would tell you I said something intelligent like, "Uh… How do you know my name?" The lady laughed, "I'm your great, great, great, great, grandmother girlie. Now shut up!" She placed in my hand I small necklace with a tiny, black gem on it. My mother said I reminded her in the stories of this lady that she reminded me of her. How the heck could somebody as awesome as me be mistaken for a HAG? "What the hell do I need this for? Go take your little necklace and LEAVE, lady!"

"Allison, you are a part of the Draconian Clan. Everyone has a necklace who controls their dragon they are a part of. This one contains Mira, your dragon. Treat her wisely."

I woke up. "Ugh, that stupid hag." Twilight walked into the room and sunlight poured into the room. "Wake up sleepy head," then, she examined my necklace. "Hey, what's that?" I smirked, if what the hag said was true then…. "You'll see." I said.

I walked out into a secret clearing and pulled my necklace.

"Mira!" I shouted.

A large, purple dragon appeared. "Whoa, cool." I said excitedly. "I'm gonna have to get this straight aren't I?" Mira snorted, "Ali, I am NOT your personal slave. Sometimes, if it isn't needed I won't listen to you. I only will if I feel like it." I stomped my foot on the ground –hard. "Why not? I'm your master!" I pouted. Mira smiled and patted my head with a large claw, "Life isn't always fair."

I called Mira back into my necklace. "Ali!" someone shouted. "AHHHH!" I yelled and fell over. Mira laughed, "I can speak in your brain!" I recovered from my embarrassment, "Yeah, whatever." I said.

I saw Aqua on way back and when we were about to head back, a large flying object thing attacked the mansion. Then, as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" I yelled.

Claire's Pov

I practiced swordplay with Twilight all day and finally started resting NOW. She was good but, I was still better. I sat on the comfy, luxurious couch with Pikachu on my lap. "Pika pi?" he asked. I smiled, able to somehow know that he was asking if I was ok. "I'm fine, thanks." I said. He brightened up.

I stepped outside to get some fresh air, and the warm sunlight hit my face. Twilight looked over to me, "You want to practice again?" she inquired. I was about to reply when a large flying thing swooped us both up.

Hehe…. I'm so evil. So anyway…. I'm going with the AquaxPit and ClairexIke thing. If you think this is wrong then REVIEW! Thanks!

-LittleWaterFlower


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Twilight's Pov

The flying thing that abducted us took us to a large tower to the north. Claire and I were separated into separate rooms so I couldn't really tell what happened to her.

As soon as we got dropped off I got put into a dim room. It was actually really nice, probably suited for rich people. I walked around for a few minutes until a boy came in. "Okay! Jeez… Why do I do the boring stuff?" he muttered. Good. He wasn't talking to me because I didn't know who the hell he was.

The boy looked at me with his golden eyes, "I don't like this any better than you do. So, just SHUT UP!"

"You bastard! I'm a girl! Don't treat me like th-"

I was cut off by the boy, "Ugh, I told you to shut up."

"Hmph! Fine then grandma!" I yelled.

Good riddance, who does this boy think he is? My mother? Then I started to wonder. What if this guy was a bad guy? I mean seriously, they DID take us just randomly.

"Hey! Just who the hell are you, anyways?" I shouted.

"Name's Luke. All you need to know." Luke said.

"And _why _are you looking after me?"

"Lord told meh to." He replied, not looking up from a magazine he was reading.

Truth is, this guy was hot. Of course, I wouldn't admit that to this brat. He still sucks.

Luke's Pov

Ugh! Why do I get stuck with the annoying one? Why couldn't this one be the girl who holds the key to the other universe and the other one be the one I'm babysitting? Wait, when did I even APPLY for this? Oh well, at least she's sorta pretty. While she was ranting away, she looked cute while being mad. Ugh! What am I even THINKING this girl is such a brat even if she is beautiful! Oh great now I just admitted it. Fail.

?'s Pov

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ONLY BROUGHT BACK ONE?" I shouted, infuriated. Of course, if it has to be done right, you have to do it yourself!

"S..Si..Sir, at least we have that swordswoman girl right?" one of my minions said frightened.

"WE NEED BOTH OF THE GIRLS IN ORDER TO TAKE OVER BOTH WORLDS YOU NITWIT!" I boomed.

A few months later…

Twilight's Pov

Ugh! I'm stuck with this brat like, FOREVER! Everyday we just fight and fight. I'm really getting tired of this!

"Ugh you are such a nuisance!"

"Right back at you pretty boy."

"Shut up, girlie."

"Oh whatever, stupid."

"You are so annoying!"

"And you are so stupid, so we're even!"

"Ugh! Stop talking back to me!"

"Why don't you, pretty boy?"

He turns away. Seriously! This is all that happens! This guy is like serious jerk material! He needs to show me some respect!

Ike's Pov

Oh now it is ON! Whoever takes my girlfriend- I mean partner is ASKING for trouble. A noise interrupted my thoughts. "Ike! We asked you if you would so KINDLY lead our search mission!" Captain Falcon rolled his eyes. "Uh… What? Oh! I mean yeah... Of course!" I replied, stuttering.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lucario led the way. "I sense the girls at an abandoned tower to the north." He informed me. "Okay! Let's go!" Ali shouted, raring to go.

Suddenly, a bunch of koopas and who know what other things from Hyrule ambushed us.

Ali's Pov

We suddenly got attacked by many enemies. "Okay Mira! Let's do this!" I said. I pulled off my necklace and Mira appeared. "What the-" Ike shouted. He was cut off when Mira crushed thirty koopas in one swift, agile movement of her claw. Lucas smiled at me, "You are in the Draconian Clan, right?" I laughed, "How'd you know so easily?" He just smiled.

The fight was going in our favor until Magikarp attacked us. "AGH! I knew it! Twilight was WRONG! Magikarp is the strongest Pokemon alive." I looked at Lucario, "No offense of course."

The Magikarp hit the ground we were standing on, hard. (The Magikarp was in the water.) The ground shook violently. Suddenly a "HYAHH!" could be heard. Link came out of nowhere, pierced the Magikarp and sent him fly to who knows where.

"Whoa! That takes some serious skill to beat a Magikarp!" I said in awe.

"Please! Don't do the Magikarp joke. Be serious. We are ACTUALLY in danger here." Lucario rolled his eyes. I wasn't kidding; when it comes to Magikarp I can't be more serious.

Mira kept on sweeping the other nuisances out of the way until we reached the castle tower thing.

Link looked grim. "That fish that we fought, he is a minion only one villain can control."

A menacing laugh echoed around. I turned around. "Ganondorf." I'm pretty sure we were gonna have some epic battle that would have known through history with us, the good guys winning.

Link started to slash Ganondorf and they started to fight. The had good moves and it was pretty cool.

But then,

BANG

BOOM

CRASH

Amelia's Pov

It was sooooo boring inside the mansion. Seriously, like everyone is gone. Jenna is who knows where. Ali is on the search mission. Claire and Twilight are captured. Yup, normal day for all of us, right?

I walked out into the bright, spring sun. Then, I heard someone using some pretty bad cuss words, even for Ali.

"AUGH! This piece of shit!" Wolf cursed.

"Hey, what's the problem?" I asked.

"Nothing a girl can solve." He replied, not looking up from his jet.

"Hey! Just give me a shot!" I reply, annoyed.

"Fine, my jet is down for whatever reason." He said.

I push him aside and start looking through the control panels. The main pad is sparking like crazy. I reach my hand inside and pull all the wires. The engine makes a grunting noise and suddenly starts to wake up.

"There! Fixed!" I say proudly.

"Hey! What the heck? I tried reaching my hand into the sparks and it stung me!" Wolf grunts.

"Not my problem!" I smile and walk away.

I smile to myself while I'm alone. Electricity dances around my fingertips.

Claire's Pov

I'm just minding my own business being captured when the tower FALLS FRICKEN APART! I scream my lungs out and just hope for a soft landing.

Ike reaches out his strong hands and breaks my fall.

"Thanks!" I pant.

"No problem." He grunts.

Twilight is standing a few meters away fighting with some guy I don't even know.

"THAT WAS YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SUCH A JERK WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!" Twilight screams.

"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT? YOU WERE THE ONE BEING STUPID!" The boy yells back.

I turn my attention away from them. Suddenly, I see Primids everywhere.

"No way, if there are Primids, that means one thing." I gasp.

I start hacking and slashing forever. Finally, most of then are gone. We have to warn the others. I run and run all the way back to the mansion.

Everybody arrives after I do and we hold a meeting.

"Tabuu…. He's back." I mumble.

* * *

><p>I don't own anything!<p>

-LittleWaterFlower


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Jenna's Pov

Well! Amelia just HAS to go and disappear somewhere. Now I'm all alone in this stupid place with nobody to talk to!

I start walking into the library. (Yes, we teleported our books here) I opened the creaking door and walked into the large room.

"Why hello," a voice called from the upper level.

"Princess Zelda?" I ask.

"Yes? I'm up here." She says.

I climb the long flight of stairs until I reach her.

"Well, I need some help." Zelda says, "Pikachu has quite the ankle sprain."

I kneel over and check Pikachu's foot. I don't get why the Princess is asking ME, but, I guess I could check right?

I put my hand next to Pikachu's ankle and a strange aura blazes from my hand.

"Its like I suspected. You're from the Healer Class Family." Zelda says.

"Well I guess so," I say awkwardly.

Zelda helps me through difficult training and I suddenly am a full fledged healer.

"Tha-" I'm cut off by Meta Knight drifting into the room.

"Meeting. Bad News." He says gruffly.

Luke's Pov

Claire is holding a meeting to discuss the awakening of Tabuu. Oddly, I'm here even though we just tried to destroy them.

Twilight's beautiful eyes frown with concern. I'm upset to see her unhappy but, when ever I talk to her it seems that I always want to annoy her.

After the meeting we all get a good night's rest. Tomorrow is the day we advance.

"Hello Luke." Tabuu smiles in my vision.

"Tabuu." I snarl angrily.

"Now, now," he laughs, "If you don't want me to kill her I suggest you listen to me."

I suddenly calm down, "What do you want?"

"You are to be my soul keeper. If I die I can easily regenerate from you. You are to not die. I will make you immortal so you cannot die of age, but, if you are to fall in battle…" He tells me seriously, "Its either you or the girl."

I wake with a start.

I try to get that vision out of my head, so, I listen to orders. We are all put in combat groups and we tried not to get killed. Luckily, we weren't ambushed the second we stepped out of the mansion. We all kept on advancing toSmashCastle. That's where Tabuu is.

Finally, we stop at a nice clearing and everybody is busy at work. Soon, the clearing is empty and Twilight and I are the only ones left. She walks over to me and sits down. I flinch when she places her hand on mine and try hard not to blush.

"Listen, I know I haven't been so kind to you before. I'm sorry. I just get rash sometimes." She says in a soothing tone.

She leans her head on my chest and we look at the bright stars together.

"We will always be here for each other, right?" She smiles.

I flinch, "Yes… Of course." I lie.

She seemed to have drifted off and so I lie her down and put a blanket over her. After that moment with her I feel really guilty about what I'm about to do.

I walk into the thick ravine where the Halberd is landed. Several Primids walk out and escort me onto the plane.

I'm going to do it. I accepted Tabuu's offer. I am now the soul keeper of the Devil himself.

* * *

><p>Don't own still!<p>

-LittleWaterFlower


End file.
